Season 1
|last_episode = |released = October 24, 2019 |slogan = |preceeded by = |succeeded_by = }}Season 1 is the first and only season of Netflix's post-apocalyptic comedy-drama series Daybreak was picked up for a season order on July 26, 2018.- Netflix It premiered on October 24, 2019. Synopsis "Based on the graphic novel by Brian Ralph, the subversive dark comedy Daybreak finds 17 year old high school outcast Josh searching for his missing girlfriend Sam in post-apocalyptic Glendale, California. Joined by a ragtag group of misfits including a pyromaniac 10 year old Angelica and Josh's former high school bully Wesley, now turned pacifist samurai, Josh tries to stay alive amongst the horde of Mad Max-style gangs (evil jocks, cheerleaders turned Amazon warriors), zombie-like creatures called Ghoulies, and everything else this brave new world throws at him." Credits Cast * Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica * Sophie Simnett as Samaira Dean * Austin Crute as Wesley Fists * Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan * Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble * Cody Kearsley as Turbo Bro Jock * Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa * Matthew Broderick as Burr Crew * Aron Eli Coleite (co-creator / showrunner / executive producer) * Brad Peyton (co-creator / director / executive producer) * Jeff Fierson (NW / EP) * Ira Madison III (writer) * Michael J. Malone (producer) * Kate Herron (director) Episodes Production Development * On July 26, 2018, it was announced that Netflix had given the production a series order for a ten-episode first season.- Netflix announces irreverent apocalypse dramedy Daybreak Aron Eli Coleite was set to serve as showrunner for the series. The series is created by Brad Peyton and Coleite who are credited as executive producers alongside Jeff Fierson. ASAP Entertainment will be involved in the production of the series. Casting * In October 2018, it was announced that Matthew Broderick would star in the series. In the same month, it was reported that Colin Ford, Alyvia Alyn Lind, Sophie Simnett, Austin Crute, Gregory Kasyan, Krysta Rodriguez, Cody Kearsley and Jeante Godlock joined the cast.- Netflix dramedy Daybreak rounds out cast of Glendale High School Filming * Principal photography for the first season took place on location in Albuquerque, New Mexico from November 2018 to April 2019. Trivia * Colin Ford was previously in Supernatural. ''Samaira Dean could be a reference to ''Sam and Dean Winchester on Supernatural. Gallery Images |-|Promotional Images= Daybreak First Look (1).jpg Daybreak First Look (2).jpg Daybreak First Look (3).jpg Daybreak First Look (4).jpg Daybreak First Look (5).jpg Daybreak First Look (6).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (1).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (2).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (3).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (4).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (5).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (6).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (7).jpg Daybreak Promo Photos (8).jpg |-|Character Portraits= Angelica Green Season 1 Portrait.jpg Josh Wheeler Season 1 Portrait.jpg Sam Dean Season 1 Portrait.jpg Wesley Fists Season 1 Portrait.jpg Eli Cardashyan Season 1 Portrait.jpg Ms. Crumble Season 1 Portrait.png Turbo Pokaski Season 1 Portrait.jpg Mona Lisa Season 1 Portrait.jpg Principal Burr Season 1 Portrait.png Characters Season (1).jpg Characters Season (2).jpg Characters Season (3).jpg Characters Season (4).jpg Characters Season (5).jpg Characters Season (6).jpg Characters Season (7).jpg |-|Events= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos Daybreak Official Trailer Netflix Daybreak Official Teaser Netflix References Category:Daybreak Category:Seasons Category:Season 1